Sailor Comet
by Talent Scout
Summary: Complete Ash and Co. get lost and somehow find there way to Serna's doorstep and stay with her. But what's this yet another Sailor Scout appears?
1. Salior Comet Part 1

Misty: Sailor Comet   
Part 1  
  
Author Note:  
  
Dear all my deicated readers:  
  
The reason i'm pumping out all these fanfics at once is becausec were moving and won't have Internet until sometime in the middle of January at least. So I'd thought you'd like to know Happy Reading!!!  
  
Misty: "Ash you idiot! How could you get us lost again?!   
  
Brock: "Not this again!"   
  
Pikachu: "Pika pika..." (Yeah, yeah...)   
  
Ash: "It's not my fault! It's hard to find the Elite Four!"   
  
Misty: "Yeah right! All you have to do is walk until you get to one spot you know where it is because it's the only path and then you go in! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!"   
  
Ash: "Oh yeah? If you're so smart, find a way to get us to civilization! Hey wait a minute, how do you know where it is?"   
  
Misty: "For your information, my sisters had to go there to be able to be Gym leaders."   
  
**They follow Misty. A few moments later...*   
  
Ash: "Geez! Why can't we stop at any of the houses we pass?"   
  
Brock: "Yeah, I'm getting tired."   
  
Misty: "Quit Whining! I have a feeling that this is the house!" **Misty stops in front of a nice big White House.**   
  
**They ring the doorbell** [ding-dong]   
  
Brock: "I don't get it! Out of all the houses, why did you take this one?"   
  
**A little girl with pink hair and a floating ball opens the door.**   
  
Girl: "Hi! Can I help you?"   
  
Brock: "Hi, we're rather new here and-"   
  
Ash: "...we wanted to find the Elite Four!"   
  
Girl: Umm, okay...I'll go find my cousin. I'm kinda new here too so I don't know much yet. SERENA!   
  
Serena: "What is it Rini? Why are you yelling?"   
  
Rini: "There's someone here to see you."   
  
Serena: "I hope it's Darien, I hope it's Darien, I hope it's Darien, and I hope it's Darien!" **She comes to the door.**   
Serena thinking: Shoot! It's not Darien!   
  
Brock: **blushes a bright red** "Umm, Hi my name is Brock!"   
  
Serena: "Hi, I'm Serena...what can I do for you?"   
  
**A black cat appears in the front door** "Meow!"   
  
Misty: "Oh, what a cute cat!"   
  
Cat: "Meow!"   
  
Serena: "This is Luna."   
  
Ash: "What's that on her head? Looks like a bald spot..."   
  
Luna: "MEOW!" **She makes an attempt to scratch Ash's face**   
  
Ash: "WHOA!"   
  
Misty: "You oaf! Cats are very sensitive!"   
  
Brock: "Actually, I think it looks like crescent moon!"   
  
Misty: "Can we get to why we're here?"   
  
Ash: "Oh yeah..."   
  
Pikachu: "Pika Chu Pika Pi? Pikachu!"   
  
Serena: "What's that? It looks like a monster!"   
  
Ash: "That's right."   
  
Serena: "It's name is 'Right'?"   
  
Ash: "No...it's name is-"   
  
Serena: "So what is it? A monster?"   
  
Ash: "Yes, it is."   
  
Serena: "And it isn't 'Right'?"   
  
Ash: **Shrugs** "I dunno. I don't have a sense of direction!"   
  
Misty: what dope here means is that this is a Pocket Monster, called 'Pikachu'."   
  
Rini: "It looks like a bunny rabbit!"   
  
Serena: "Can I pet it? It's so cute!"   
  
Brock: "Go ahead, it won't bite."   
  
Pikachu: "Pi?"   
  
**Serena and Rini pet Pikachu.**   
  
Pikachu: "Pika!" (Thank you!)   
  
**Luna starts to watch Misty, and Brock starts to watch Serena and a kitten walks out**   
  
Renee: Diana!   
  
Diana: "Meow!"   
  
Luna whispering to Serena: "I have a strange feeling coming from that girl!"   
  
Ash: "So, do you know where the Elite Four is?"   
  
Serena: "Sorry, I've never heard of the Elite Four."   
  
**Ash and company facefault**   
  
Ash: "You've never heard of the elite four?!"   
  
Serena: "Sorry..."   
  
Misty: "Geez Ash! Can't you do anything right? You can't even get us lost right!"   
  
Ash: "Hey! You were the one that was walking up and down every neighborhood looking for your sisters' house!"   
  
Brock: "Well, the next couple of days are going to be really cold..."   
  
**Everyone groans**   
  
Rini: "They can stay here, right Serena?"   
  
Serena: "I'm not sure..."   
  
Luna whispers: "If they stay here, I can find out some information about that red-head!"   
  
Serena: **sighs** "Fine. But we should ask Mom first."   
  
Later...   
  
Ash: "...So that's how trainers train Pokémon."   
  
Rini: "How many Pokémon are there?"   
  
Misty: "A lot. Over 150!"   
  
Serena & Rini: "Wow!"   
  
*ring ring!*   
  
Serena: **Picks up the phone** "Hello? Oh, hi Amy. You sound worried...uh huh...Hmm, do I have to come to Raye's? I have guests here right now...Okay, if it's that serious. What? Okay...will Darien be there? Aww...Okay. I'll be there soon. Okay, see ya!" **She puts down the receiver**   
  
Rini: "What did Amy want?"   
  
Serena: "She said that she was at Raye's temple and Raye found something out. We have to go..."   
  
Brock: "Would it be a bother if we come along?"   
  
Serena: "Unfortunately, yes. It's an emergency.   
  
Ash: "Are you sure? Our Pokémon can help with an emergency..."   
  
Misty: "Luna can keep us company!"   
  
Serena: "Sorry, it involves Luna, too."   
  
Pikachu: "Pika? Chu? Ka pikachu?" (What could be that important?) 


	2. Sailor Comet Part 2

Misty: Sailor Comet   
Part 2  
  
  
Lita: "I don't get it, why is there someone new everyday?"   
  
Mina: "What do you mean, Lita?"   
  
Lita: "What I mean is, everyday, we have to battle someone new from the Negamoon!"   
  
Raye: "I'm getting a clearer picture, it's a little girl!"   
  
Serena: "Do you have any cheese cake Raye? I didn't have anything to eat all day!"   
  
Luna: "Well, eat this then." **Throws a riceball towards Serena.**   
  
**Rini grabs it**   
  
Rini: "Well, I'm hungry too ya know!"   
  
Amy: **Sweatdrops** "So...anyway, Raye, do you think this girl is from the Negamoon?"   
  
Raye: "I'm not sure, I can see the girl clearly now!"   
  
**Everyone walks towards Raye**   
  
Raye: "She has red hair up in a ponytail on one side."   
  
Serena & Rini: "Misty?!"   
  
Luna: "I knew there was something odd about that girl. I knew it all along..."   
  
Artemis: "Wha? Who's Misty?"   
  
Diana: "She's a girl that is staying at our house daddy!"   
  
Artemus: "Oh...do you think she's from the Dark Kingdom?"   
  
Raye: "I'm not sure, all I know is that she seems very funny. The fire is giving me a vague description..."   
  
Rini: "What if you're wrong Raye? What if Misty is just a normal person? She's really nice to me!"   
  
Amy: "Rini, you know Raye is always accurate about these readings."   
  
Mina: "If Amy says so, it seems accurate enough. So I would go along with her."   
  
Luna: "I'll keep an eye on her for the rest of the day."   
  
Serena: "Hey, why don't I do it?"   
  
Raye: "Well, Serena, if she is from the Dark Kingdom, you might get too scared to tell us. You might also end up fighting her all on your own!"   
  
Serena: "If anything odd happens, I'll call. I always have!"   
  
Raye: "You never have!"   
  
Serena: "I always have!"   
  
**Everybody else sweatdrops or facefaults**   
  
Serena: "Okay, okay, I get the point! I won't watch her! There, happy?"   
  
That night during dinnertime   
  
Serena: "Wow, Brock! This tastes great!"   
  
Rini: "It's awesome!"   
  
Brock: "Thanks. It's my own secret recipe. I haven't made it in a while though."   
  
Ash: "Why don't you always make this for us Brock?"   
  
Misty: "Because it's for a special occasion..."   
  
Brock: "Right. And besides, we don't have the right stuff to make it."   
  
Luna: "Meow!"   
  
Misty: "Aw, Luna, are you hungry? Here have some. **Tosses some to Luna who eats it quickly**   
  
Luna thinking: It needs salt...   
  
That night in Misty's room...   
  
Misty: "I wonder what we'll do tomorrow? Maybe we'll go to the mall with Serena or something." **She looks out the window at the rain**   
  
Misty: "Or maybe not...since we're trying to find the Elite Four."   
  
[Knock, knock]   
  
Rinee: "Misty? Are you still awake?"   
  
Misty: "Yeah. Come on in."   
  
Rini: "I can't sleep..."   
  
Misty: "Neither can I. It's raining too hard."   
  
Diana: "Meow"   
  
Rini: "Diana can't sleep either..."   
  
Misty: "I'm not sure if cats usually sleep during nights..."   
  
Rini: "Hmm...Well, what do you do at night when you can't sleep?"   
  
Misty: "Most of the time I plan for tomorrow, but sometimes I plan about what I'm going to do after Ash beats the Elite Four. If he beats the Elite Four..."   
  
Renee: "What do you mean?"   
  
Misty: "Well, before I met Ash I didn't have a life, and after he beats the Elite Four I'm going to have to go home to my sisters. But I kind of don't want to. I enjoy traveling."   
  
Rini: "Why do you follow Ash around? Did he invite you to go with him?"   
  
Misty: "Well..."   
  
Rini: "Do you not know or do you not want to tell me?"   
  
Misty: "What would you like to know the real reason or a lie?"   
  
Reni: "Uh...both I suppose..."   
  
Misty: "Well, he broke my bike when I first met him, so he has to pay me back. But..."   
  
Rini: "But..."   
  
Misty: "I guess I have a slight crush on him..."   
  
Rini: "I see."   
  
Misty: "Yeah. It took a lot of guts to say that."   
  
Rini: **Smiles** "But you probably feel a little better now that you told someone."   
  
**They both hear something coming from the window**   
  
Renee: "Huh? What's that?" **She points to a shadow outside the window**   
  
Misty: "It's hard to see..." **She opens the window and a cat jumps through. It has gray fur with white spots and a moon on it's head**   
  
Cat: "Meow!"   
  
Diana: **Meows in return**   
  
**The cats start talking in 'meow'   
  
Misty: "It's so cute! Is it one of yours?" **She grabs a towel and starts drying the cat's fur**   
  
Rini: "No, we only have two."   
  
**The cat jumps into Misty's lap and starts purring**   
  
**Misty strokes the cat**   
  
Misty: "It has the same mark on its head as Luna and Diana."   
  
Rini: "Hmm...I was so sure that we found all of the sailor soldiers!"   
  
Misty: "What are you talking about? Sailor soldiers?"   
  
Rini: "Nothing. **Yawns** "I'm going to bed. Maybe you can have that cat."   
  
Misty: "Maybe. G'night Rini. Shesh, it smells terrible, maybe I'll give it a bath tomorrow..."   
  
Rini: "G'night Misty."   
  
In Serena's room...   
  
Diana: "I thought we found all of the soldiers! Where did this cat come from?"   
  
Serena: "Maybe we haven't found them all yet...What if Misty...?"   
  
Luna: "I wonder..." 


	3. Sailor Comet Part 3

Misty: Sailor Comet   
Part 3  
  
  
Ash: "What can we do today? It's still raining."   
  
Serena: "I was thinking that I could bring Misty to the mall so she can buy some cat food for her new cat."   
  
Brock: "Since when did you get a cat, Misty?"   
  
Misty: "Ever since one came through my window last night!"   
  
**Luna walks down the stairs. Ash avoided her hiding his face.**   
  
Brock: "What can we do?"   
  
Rini: "Take care of your cute Pokémon!"   
  
Pikachu: "Pika Pika!"   
  
**Misty, Serena, Luna, Diana & Renee walk through the door**   
  
Rini: "Misty we need to talk to you. Privately..."   
  
Luna: "We would like you to meet some of our friends..."   
  
Misty: "Luna?! You can talk?" **Backs up a few steps.**   
  
Luna: "Yes. I'll explain later."   
  
Diana: "Boy! After awhile it gets hard to be around Rini and not talk!"   
  
Misty: "This is weird...does this mean that my cat can talk too?"   
  
Serena: "We think so, but it isn't talking now..."   
  
At Raye's temple...   
  
Amy: "...Are you completely sure?"   
  
Serena: "I'm absolutely positive!"   
  
Mina: "I hope you're being serious about this..."   
  
Serena: "Why would I joke about this?!"   
  
Lita: "If she is one of us, who would she be? There are no planets left!"   
  
Raye: Maybe she's Sailor Earth!"   
  
Luna: "I don't think so...Tuxedo Mask is the Earth's guardian..."   
  
Mina: "Maybe she's Sailor Chibi Venus!"   
  
Lita: "I don't think there are any other Chibi Sailor Soldiers..."   
  
Amy: "Yeah, I think Lita's right..."   
  
Raye: "But still, it would be cool to have a Chibi Mars..."   
  
Renee: "I thought that I was the only Chibi!"   
  
Misty: "Can you guys please tell me what's going on?"   
  
Cat: "Meow!"   
  
**Artemis quickly explains the whole idea behind the Sailor Soldiers.**   
  
Misty: "I see...but why can't my cat talk and you guys can?"   
  
**The cat purrs**   
  
Luna: "I think it can...but the moon on it's forehead is different from ours..." **She looks closely at the moon and then pushes it**   
  
Cat: "Thanks Mom!"   
  
Luna: "Huh?!"   
  
Cat: "I'm Mickey."   
  
Artimus: "More royal cats in the family?!"   
  
Mickey: "That's right. I'm here from the future to introduce the latest Sailor Soldier!"   
  
Serena: "So introduce already!"   
  
Mickey: "I'm getting there, patience!"   
  
Misty: "So what you're clueing at is that I'm a new Sailor Soldier, correct?"   
  
Mickey: "That's right! You're Sailor Comet!" **He performs a backflip** "Here's your transformation crystal!"   
  
**A light blue crystal appears that has the sign of a comet in it.**   
  
Misty: "I get a crystal?"   
  
Raye: "Hey, that isn't fair!"   
  
Mickey: "Hey it's not my fault!"   
  
Luna: "Now say 'Comet Star Power' really loud!"   
  
Misty: "Uh, why? What's going on? I don't think anything bad's happing at the moment..."   
  
Mina: "Good idea...save it for later..."   
  
Serena: "I think we'd better get back home or the boys are going to wonder about us!"   
  
Renee: "Well, we did go to the mall..."   
  
Misty: "Any normal boy would know that when a girl goes to the mall she goes overboard!"   
  
Mickey: "Yep! Even I know that!"   
  
Serena: "Stupid stereotypes..."   
  
At Serena's home.   
  
Brock: "Wow, how much shopping do they have to do?!"   
  
Ash: "No kidding! How much money does Misty have?!"   
  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"   
  
Brock: "Does it matter?"   
  
Pikachu: "Pika!"   
  
Ash: "Well...everyone knows that when a girl goes to the mall they go on shopping sprees!"   
  
**The girls walk through the door, A very happy looking Misty is holding a new Japanese dress**   
  
Misty: "That was fun, you guys!"   
  
Ash: "Wait a minute, you were gone for while, and you only bought one dress?!"   
  
Serena: "Hey! We aren't rich you know! We also introduced Misty to some of our friends!"   
  
Brock: "Who?"   
  
Rini: "Some girls named 'Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy!"   
  
Ash: "I see..."   
  
Pikachu: "Pikachu!"   
  
Misty: "Pikachu, what do you think of this dress? Do you like it?"   
  
Pikachu: "Chu!" **Nods**   
  
Misty: "Thanks Pikachu!"   
  
In the Dark Kingdom...   
  
Queen Beryl: "Jedite, I am tired of you slacking off!"   
  
Jedite: "I'm sorry, my queen! I have found some animals that bring much energy!"   
  
Queen: "Explain."   
  
Jedite: "Well, they are small monsters. They belong to a boy who trains them."   
  
Queen: "How much energy?"   
  
Jedite: "A crowd of people."   
  
Queen: "Good. Get the boy, drain his energy and his monsters too!"   
  
Later...   
  
[Ding-dong]   
  
Serena: **Answers the door** "Hello?"   
  
Man: "Hello. Is Ash Ketchum here?"   
  
Ash: "Who, me?"   
  
Man: "Yes. I am from the Elite Four and I want to help you to train your Pokémon. I hear they are very good!"   
  
Ash: "Yeah! I am recognized!"   
  
Misty: "You must be kidding!"   
  
Ash: "Quiet Misty! No one asked you!"   
  
Misty: "How can you be well known around here?!"   
  
Ash: "Shut up Misty..."   
  
Misty: "NO!"   
  
Ash: "For your information, I am going to be a Pokémon Master! Stop being weird..."   
  
Misty: "So why are you telling me now?"   
  
Ash: "It's a warning for the next time that we battle!"   
  
Misty: "I don't need help from you!"   
  
Rini: Oh, boy..."   
  
**Misty and Ash sweatdrop**   
  
Man: "Come with me."   
  
Ash: "All right..."   
  
Pikachu: "Pika!"   
  
**They walk off**   
  
Brock: "Hey! Wait!"   
  
Man: "Yes? Do you have any Pokémon?"   
  
Brock: "Of course!"   
  
Man: "May I see them?"   
  
Brock: "You may!" **Brock releases them from their Pokéballs.**   
  
Misty: "This isn't right!"   
  
Luna: "What do you mean?"   
  
Misty: "Everyone from the Elite four has a special badge that they have to wear outside of their jackets! That guy doesn't!"   
  
Serena: "Hmm...it seems like I've met him before."   
  
Rini: "Come on, let's watch TV." **Everyone enters Serena's house and start to watch**   
  
A few minutes later...   
  
[Ring Ring]   
  
Serena: **Picks up the phone** "Hello? Hi! What?! Oh man, Misty's gonna freak out...I'll be there soon!" **Hangs up**   
  
Misty: "Was that Mina?"   
  
Serena: "..."   
  
Misty: "Do you all have to fight the Dark Kingdom?   
  
Serena: "..."   
  
Misty: "What did they do?"   
  
Serena: "Well..."   
  
Misty: "Serena!"   
  
Serena: "You don't want to know Misty, you don't want to know!"   
  
Misty: "That doesn't mean that you should be silent!"   
  
Mickey: "Yeah!"   
  
Serena: "But...I shouldn't tell..."   
  
Misty: "Tell us!"   
  
Serena: **sweatdrop** "Okay, just leave me alone and I'll tell you!"   
  
Misty: "Good, now spill."   
  
Serena: "Okay, Misty you have to promise me you will NOT go crazy, Okay?"   
  
Misty: "Serena, if you don't tell me what's going on, I WILL go crazy!"   
  
Serena: Okay, the Dark Kingdom has Brock and Ash and-"   
  
Misty: "Who's 'they'?!"   
  
Serena: "You promised not to go crazy!"   
  
Misty: "I did NOT go crazy!"   
  
Serena: "Okay, fine!"   
  
Mickey: "We have to help Ash and Brock!"   
  
Diana: "Yeah! Let's go Rini!"   
  
Rini: "Okay, come on Misty!" **Misty's face turns red**   
  
Serena: "Misty?!" 


	4. Sailor Comet Part 4

Misty: Sailor Comet   
Part 4  
  
  
Ash: "Okay, how can you help me?"   
  
Man: "It's the other way around, Kid!"   
  
Brock: "What?"   
  
Man: "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jedite of the Dark Kingdom. Hand over all of your Pokémon!"   
  
Ash: "Did you ever meet Team Rocket?"   
  
Brock: "They do seem rather alike..."   
  
Jedite: "Silence. I'm going ot take you and your Pokemon's energy to help my queen   
  
Brock: "Wait a minute, take our energy? That doesn't sound like Team Rocket!"   
  
Ash: "You can't do that!"   
  
Jedite: "Ha! Who's gonna stop me?"   
  
Voice: "We are, Jedite!"   
  
Jedite: "Blast, the Sailor Soldiers!"   
  
Sailor Moon: "Yes, me! Again! You are abusing the use of these cute little monsters, and the trainers too!"   
  
Sailor Mars: "She's not alone! I am Sailor Mars!"   
  
Sailor Mercury: "Sailor Mercury!"   
  
Sailor Venus: "Sailor Venus!"   
  
Sailor Jupiter: "Sailor Jupiter!"   
  
Sailor Chibi moon: "Me as well!"   
  
Sailor Moon: "In the place of the moon, I will punish you!"   
  
Jedite: "Must you say the same thing every Day, Sailor brats?!"   
  
Ash: "Huh? Serena?"   
  
**Brock's face turns red**   
  
**Ash facefaults**   
  
Sailor Mercury: "Untie our friends now!"   
  
Jedite: "Or would you rather be tied up as well?"  
  
**He ties up the Sailor Scouts**   
  
Sailor Venus: "Let us go!"   
  
Jedite: "Sorry, Sailor Soldiers, I'm not capable of doing an incredibly stupid thing!"   
  
Voice: "Oh yeah? That's what you think!"   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: "Who else could be here?!"   
  
Jedite: "Who is that?"   
  
Misty: "It's me, Misty!"   
  
Sailor Moon: "That's what I thought!"   
  
Misty: "Like Mercury said, let our friends go!"   
  
Jedite: "You're wasting your time..."   
  
Misty: "Good! I want to waste as much of your time as possible!"   
  
Jedite: "Idiot..."   
  
Misty: "Release them all now! Comet Star Power!" **She transforms into Sailor Comet. Her outfit is very similar to Sailor Mercury's, only a much paler blue**   
  
Sailor Comet: "That's enough, let them go, or get killed."   
  
Jedite: "Another Sailor Soldier! Well, you seem have a lot of energy! Now it's mine!" Ash & Brock: "Misty is a Sailor Soldier?!"   
  
Sailor Comet: "Nice try!"   
  
Jedite: "Don't make this harder than it already is!"   
  
Sailor Comet: "No! Let my friends go!"   
  
**Jedite begins firing beams out of his hands at Sailor Comet.**   
  
Jedite: "No one has ever escaped my energy beams before!"   
  
Sailor Comet: "You never know unless you try!" **Leaps behind a rock where Mickey is hiding.**   
  
Mickey: "You can't do this by yourself, Misty!"   
  
Sailor Comet: Yes I can!   
  
Mickey: "Fine, if you're going to be stubborn, at least try to attack between his attacks!"   
  
Sailor Comet: "Fine then, come on out and help me fight Mickey!"   
  
Mickey: "Gladly!"   
  
Jedite: "Come on out little girl! Don't make me get you!"   
  
Sailor Comet: "Little girl?! Excuse me, but are you addressing me?" **She walks out with Mickey**   
  
Jedite: "So, I see you're ready to fight..."   
  
Sailor Comet: I am Sailor Comet and this is my friend Mickey! I will defeat you!"   
  
Jedite: Ah, more energy for me!"   
  
Sailor Comet: I think not! Comet Star Slash!" A** star came out of her hair band and cut the ropes of the Sailor Soldiers.**   
  
Sailor Moon: "Thanks Comet!"   
  
Sailor Mars: Mars Fire... **Fire forms in Sailor Mars' fingers   
  
**Jedite quickly grabs Ash and holds him in front of him.**   
  
Jedite: "Attack and he will surely die!"   
  
Sailor Venus: "Mars stop!" Sailor Mars: "It's too late...Ignite!"   
  
**Mars aims the fire to try and strike Jedite's unarmed side, but Jedite was quick to react and the bolt of fire struck Ash instead.**   
  
**Ash falls to the ground, not moving.**   
  
Sailor Comet: **Her face turns red in anger.** "Now you've done it!"   
  
Mickey: "Watch it!"   
  
Sailor Comet: "You have hurt one of my best friends, you will pay dearly for that! In the name of all Comets everywhere I will punish you!"   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: "Your closest friend!" **she giggles**   
  
Sailor Comet: "Let's try the planet attack!""   
  
Other Sailors: "Right!"   
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"   
  
"Moon Prism Power!"   
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"   
  
"Comet Star Power!"   
  
Everyone: "Sailor Planet Attack!" **A large explosion destroys Jedite, knocking Ash aside**   
  
**Everyone runs to Ash**   
  
Sailor Mars: "Ash? Are you Okay?"   
  
Sailor Venus: "Ash can you hear us?"   
  
Sailor Jupiter: "Wake up Ash!"   
  
Sailor Moon: "Ash can't you say something?"   
  
Sailor Comet: "Ash open your eyes! Please!"   
  
Brock: "Ash?"   
  
**Pikachu attempts a shock to wake Ash up.**   
  
Luna: "Is he alive?"   
  
Artemis: "Is he breathing?"   
  
Diana: "I'm not sure!"   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: "What if he isn't?"   
  
Sailor Comet: "Ash! You can't go through this again!"   
  
Sailor Mercury: "Again?"   
  
Brock: Yeah. Ash was once dying once in a place we called the 'Tower of Terror'."   
  
Sailor Mercury: "What happened?"   
  
Brock: "Well, he was looking for Ghost Pokémon and one dropped a chandelier on his head."   
  
Sailor Moon: "Oh my!"   
  
Brock: Yeah. It hit Pikachu, too."   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: "Aww, poor Pikachu!"   
  
Sailor Comet: "Ash? Are you okay? Don't do this to us!"   
  
Brock: "Ash! Say something!"   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: "Something's wrong, can someone check his pulse!"   
  
Sailor Mercury: "I already did. It's beating very slowly, we have to wake him up quickly!"   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: "Come on, you don't want to die! Your true love may never love again!"   
  
Pikachu: "Pika?" (Who?)   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: "Misty of course!"   
  
Sailor Comet: "Quit staring! Let's get this show on the road!"   
  
Sailor Moon: "What are you talking about?"   
  
Sailor Comet: "I found out how we can wake up Ash! Start yelling!"   
  
Sailor Moon: "Okay..." **Everyone begins yelling at the top of their lungs** **Ash slowly wakes up.**   
  
Brock: "Ash! You're okay!"   
  
Pikachu: "Pika pi!"   
  
Venus: "Good!"   
  
Mercury: "He's all right!"   
  
Mars: "Good! So I didn't kill him!"   
  
Jupiter: "Great!"   
  
Moon: "Phew..."   
  
Comet: "Ash!" **She and Ash hug**   
  
Brock: "Aww! How cute!"   
  
Mickey: "That may not have been cute, but it was SWEET!"   
  
Luna: "Mickey!"   
  
Mickey: "Sorry..."   
  
Later, when the sun is setting...   
  
Serena: "Ash, you go and become a Pokémon master!"   
  
Rini: "Come back and see us when you do!"   
  
Raye: "We want to hear the whole story when you do."   
  
Amy: "Hopefully you'll catch more Pokémon!"   
  
Mina: "Mm-hmm!   
  
Lita: "Hey Pikachu, maybe some day we can have a thunder match!"   
  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"   
  
Ash: "Thanks you guys, I do plan on returning here someday!"   
  
Brock: "I'll come back anytime you want me to, girls!"   
  
**Sweatdrop**   
  
Mickey: "Misty, why can't I come with you on your Pokémon journey?"   
  
Misty: "It's best if you stay here and help the Sailor Soldiers with tougher battles."   
  
Diana: "Yeah, Mickey!"   
  
Luna: "Mickey, stay here for a while and Misty will see you again."   
  
Artemis: "Probably in the next year!"   
  
Mickey: "Aww...all right...but what if I never see you again?" **He jumps into Ash's arms**   
  
**Ash and Misty look at each other, smiling**   
  
Misty: "Mickey, I promise. Next year, I'm going to come back and see you, okay?"   
  
Mickey: "Okay, I suppose..."   
  
**Misty smiles**   
  
Narrorator: So Ash, Misty, and Brock are off to find the Elite Four. Halfway down the road...   
  
Ash: "Oh shoot!"   
  
Misty: "What did you do this time?"   
  
Ash: "I forgot the map!"   
  
**Misty thwacks Ash over the head**   
  
Raye: "They make a cute couple, don't they?"   
  
Other girls: "Mm-hmm!"   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
